You're the only one
by JeseeD
Summary: One shot: Callie, Arizona, Teddy and Addison go out to a particular gay bar to celebrate the impending wedding. And perhaps also to fulfill the Latina's loss sexual fantasy? ... Request by an anon.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know ... I just... Don't know.**

 **But I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Callie entered to the bar full of intoxicated people, holding hands to her fiancée and in the company of their best friends, Teddy and Addison. They were in a pre-wedding stag that were coming in three weeks and the dirty blond and red-haired couple felt that was right and necessary to celebrate just between them before the big day.

After a few hours, a lot of alcohol and rubbing bodies, Callie was really turned on and horny. She did not really know why. She wasn't sure if it was her handsy fiancée or by her best friends who were practically having sex in front everyone eyes.

She had a small - huge - fantasy a few years ago when she met Arizona and her best friend, Teddy. It was at a bar like this, she and Addison had taken the night off for a drink and connect with a hot blonde in the middle of the dance floor. Yes, both friends had hots for blondes - except when it came to men - Oh that too, both were bisexual. And very open in their sexuality too.

When she first saw Arizona dancing with Teddy at the bar - or she should say, Arizona rubbing her ass in the blonde's crotch - Callie knew she wanted to have this woman in her bed that night ... and breakfast the morning.

She was fully aware that that wasn't the best way to meet someone or even have a relationship of any kind. But she just felt so attracted to the blonde that she just knew she had to have her. And so it was. Two years after that night and now Callie fulfill her dream of about marrying this wonderful woman.

That fantasy had gone to the bottom of her mind when she came to know Teddy a little better and she also knew she and Arizona were just good friends since medical school. Teddy then became more interested in Addison and now they are in a relationship too. However, Addison and Callie had a story behind it. They used to have fun each other - quite often, actually - but it was never a big deal. They were friends and that only.

The ladies bar was raging, women dancing and rubbing each other and make-up sessions everywhere. These women were almost fucking among the eyes of the world. Which makes some sense, because this bar wasn't like any other.

This bar provided other ... services. Benefits for lesbian women to indulge themselves with their partners or have fun in groups. The diversity was what liked to lesbian women of this particular place.

It was almost like Las Vegas. What happens in the bar stays in the bar. Ever!

Callie closed her eyes feeling her fiancée thigh in her crotch massaging slowly, as they moved to the rhythm of music. A drunk Arizona, was a handsy Arizona and she loved that about the blonde, but also frustrated her, because she knows that Arizona do it to provoke her, aroused her and then leave her hanging on.

She opened her eyes again when she felt Arizona's lips sucking hard her neck, the clap breasts rubbing each other and the delicate and warm hands under her shirt. She instinctively tightened her grip on the ass she loved most, effectively crashing their centers together and friction that was creating in both pants made both women release a guttural groan.

Arizona turned her face away her fiancée's neck and she took a second to see the black eyes and heavy eyelids in lust, shining in that look, before forcing her tongue into the mouth desirable and very, very inviting. Callie immediately responded to the kiss and take the profit of that soft tongue into her mouth, massaging slowly, savoring the taste of tequila and sex on the beach drinks that her fiancée had drink before.

The kiss slowed to the extent that the song was also running out and then Callie felt the need to take some water and sit to focus her head again in something different to take her fiancée in the middle of the dance floor filled of people as horny as her.

Callie sat on the black linen sofa that the four friends were lucky enough to book when they reached the bar. The Latina sipped her water bottle and leaned back on the sofa. Her eyes, though, were diverted to where she had left her blonde on the dance floor. And right there in front of her, Arizona was among their friends and bridesmaids. As an Arizona sandwich. Teddy was behind Arizona and her thin bony hands were with a death grip on her hips, while Addison stood right in front of the blonde rubbing her hands through the blonde's torso and rubbing their breasts together, as the music was playing at a pace that the trio seemed to fit quite well.

Callie couldn't look away - even if she tried - she was so turned on by the sight halt to her. She is generally possessive - especially with Arizona - but now her fantasy was unfolding before her eyes. Sort of.

Arizona said something in Addison's ear in the middle of their privacy, while Teddy was rammed in Arizona's ass and the blonde was grinding effectively with the woman's movements behind her.

Then Callie saw Arizona out of the sexual dance and walked to where she was sitting.

The blonde sat beside her and put her hand on the brunette's abdomen, as she spoke in her ear this time. "You liked what you saw?" She boldly asked her fiancée.

Callie had a huge lump in her throat that wouldn't let her say anything coherent, so she just nodded and looked into deep blue eyes and darker with mischief.

Arizona smirked before start spreading delicate kisses on the woman's jaw and gently massaging the other cheek. "Want to go to the second floor? With Teddy and Addison?" She finally asked after hearing the trembling moan that freed her fiancée.

Callie looked into Arizona's eyes carefully to find any hint of a joke or a mistake with her words. But Arizona was smiling lasciviously, waiting expectantly for her response.

"I want to fulfill all your fantasies Calliope." Arizona said when the brunette was silent. "You don't want to?"

"I don't want to do something you don't want." Callie said sincerely. As much as she wanted it, she never put the welfare of her relationship with Arizona in danger for it.

"I am suggesting it, baby." Arizona stroked her neck and kissing the corner of her plump lips. "It means that I want it too." She said on the luscious lips.

Callie kiss her back without hesitation. "Are you sure?" She asked to make sure and Arizona nodded emphatically, a huge smile spread across her face. "What about them?" Callie point out her friends that were still grinding, rubbing and kissing each other in the middle of the dance floor.

"They actually suggested it first." Arizona gave her a deep kiss. "I already have everything settled for us." She stood up taking the tan hand.

Callie felt like a kid in a candy store when she get into the fully furnished room, huge bed with white sheets, the small lamp on one side of the bed that lit the whole room, a corner sofa and a commode with all kinds of sex toys.

Callie's brown eyes were on their friends to a foot of the bed in another of their hot make-up kisses sessions. Then she felt hands wrapped around her waist from behind and slowly unbuttoning her jeans before departing to remove her shirt and feel the lips and teeth gently biting and kissing her back up to her shoulder and neck.

"What do you want, baby?" Arizona asked as her nails scraped along the brunette's sides.

"I want you first." Callie replied in a whisper. The music of the first floor was barely noticeable, so she didn't strive to be heard.

"That's perfectly fine with me, babe." Arizona grinned before heading the brunette in the comfortable sofa on the corner. "Sit down." She demanded and Callie granted quickly.

"Why are you so nervous Callie?" Teddy's voice from the bed drew the brunette's attention to her.

Callie saw the crooked smile of dirty blonde and she almost felt embarrassed. She knew that Teddy could be arrogant and sometimes intimidated and it was why therefore she liked too, even when she liked women as submissive as Arizona. But she did her best to keep her poker face, though.

"She is not." Addison came to her defense as she stripped her girlfriend clothes she wore up.

"She is." Arizona said this time and stood up in front of her fiancée and sent at her a flirty wink. "But I'll take care of that." She smirked. "Where do you want me?" She asked the brunette leaning to touch luscious lips.

"On your knees." Callie sued her blonde. "I want you to make me come with your mouth." She widely spread her legs and Arizona could almost taste the slickness of the brunette through lace panties.

"Your wish is my command, baby." Arizona gave her one last kiss rubbing her tongue into her mouth before retiring and down on one knee and then the other and take tanned thighs in her hands.

Arizona kissed the inside of each thigh and bit delicately, but without making any approach to the brunette's beloved realm. Soon however, Callie began to despair with the blonde teasing and took her left hand to the nape of her fiancée and force her to come closer to her core.

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle. "You're so anxious."

"Yes! You were bringing me all the time as we danced a while ago, so put your mouth there and give me what I want, Ariz ..." She was cut off when she felt the talented tongue go through her wet folds covered with panties. "Mmm ... uhhh." She moaned, as the texture of the fabric of her panties actually brushed against her clit.

Arizona then removed her panties to have full access to the womanhood of her fiancée. She buried her face in Callie's legs and please the woman with her tongue as she felt the brunette was writhing under her and tightened her grip on her golden hair.

Callie could feel her growing orgasm and she struggled to keep her eyes open as long as possible. She is a very visual person, she loves to see her fiancée gives her pleasure and that's why she averted her eyes from her blond – who was running her tongue up and down her slick center – toward the couple that was in bed.

Callie gulped, she was grinding her center in the blonde's face, but her eyes were focused on how Teddy up Addison's leg on her shoulder and penetrated her with two fingers. Deeply. Slowly. Callie could see her best friend gasp, Addison's eyes shut tight and her jaw slightly open. Callie knew that face. She knew her friend was about to come against her girlfriend's fingers.

The brunette was strangely aroused by watching Teddy gave pleasure to her best friend and how Addison enjoyed it and even the movements of Arizona's mouth between her legs and Teddy's fingers within Addy, seem to be coordinated. Slow but profound movements.

Callie suddenly, with her eyelids and heavy breathing, she saw how Addison's juices go out her body and dripped on the bed while Addy cried out under her girlfriend. That seemed to be the signal for her, because the next thing she knows is that her eyes tight shut and thrust her core on Arizona's face, arching her back and pulling her fiancée's hair as pleasure takes over her body.

Callie opened her eyes slowly with light kisses on her neck and cheeks. "Hey, you're back." Arizona jokes. Callie takes her face in her hands and her lips star in a sloppy kiss. She could tasted herself in the kiss and she's on again. "Mmm ... what do you want now, baby?" Arizona sat down on the brunette's lap while still kissing her deeply.

When Arizona's lips fell to her tanned neck, Callie met Addison's almost pleading look. She wasn't sure what the plea, but she knew then what was the next thing she wanted from her fantasy.

"I want you to fuck one of them." Callie whispered to Arizona. The blonde pulled her face away from Callie's neck and grinned her fiancée before looking at her two friends still in bed waiting for instructions. "Addison." Callie directly ordered, Arizona could feel Callie's smile on her cheek. "I want you to fuck Addy while she's eating out Teddy." It was the brunette's demand.

And the two women in bed heard perfectly well, so they got down on the job. Arizona though looked once more to her fiancée. "What about you?" She was certainly doing all this for Callie, so her priority is that Callie is involved all the time.

"That's not your concern." Callie slaps Arizona's ass digging her fingernails into the soft and tender meat. "Besides, I'm very good spectator." She took the lower lip of the blonde, sucking before biting hard, making the blonde moan with pain pinch, before finally releasing it. "Go do what I say."

"Yes, baby." Arizona stood up and walked to the dresser and pick the best toy for the next part of tonight.

Addison – meanwhile – took care to please her girlfriend with her mouth, Teddy spread her legs a little more and give extra space to the redhead. She actually was enjoying the attention. She loved feeling her girlfriend's mouth on her.

Arizona brought her hands on the Redhead's well defined hips when all her game was arranged and Addison instinctively raised her butt and put on display for the blonde behind her. And then she felt it. She felt the toy slowly slid into her, filling her and touching her in all the right places.

Arizona stopped her movements as she was to the hilt inside and let the redhead used to the size of the dildo. She made sure to use enough lubricant to not harm Addison and after her first orgasm, she knew Addison was more sensitive.

Then she began to thrust, pull and tuck deliberately slow and tortuous. She knew how to use these toys. She may be a lesbian, but she loved to have this kind of power over the women she sleeps with and with Callie was an added advantage because Callie is usually the dominant and bossy, but when she used the strap on... Well, that's when she becomes bossy.

And that's what Callie sees where she's sitting. She is well aware of what it means to Arizona taking a woman with the strap on. It's not like she need it, but the blonde certainly enjoyed and needless to say the receiving part thereof.

Callie's eyes came and went from the dildo in and out of the slick folds of her former fuck-buddy and when Arizona thrusted inside Addison, Callie also noticed the reaction that caused on the dirty blonde who was on her back in the bed.

Then Callie stood up behind Arizona and bring both hands on her pink-freckles bra and start massaging heat meat breasts. Arizona stopped her movements when she felt her fiancée's hand on her pebbles nipples. She loved that woman hands on her.

"Keep moving." Callie whispered in the blonde's ear when Arizona was carried away by the feeling of her hands on her breasts. "I'm gonna to make you come while you make Addison come. It is that right?" Arizona shook with the hot breath and luscious lips on her ear. She gulped in anticipation and all she could do was nod positively.

Callie's hands had life itself and began to run all over Arizona's body. Her mouth spread wet kisses on the neck and her shoulder. Arizona began to move faster in Addison and with each thrust, she encouraged herself when the base of the strap subtly hitting on her own overexcited clit.

"Spread your legs wider." Callie whispered to her and she immediately granted. Next thing she knew was the feeling of Callie's hand run through the middle of her legs from behind, on the inner of her milky thighs. Callie suddenly set up. While the brunette thrust her center on Arizona's delightful ass, Arizona buried the toy deeper in Addison and Teddy released an audible groan when the redhead's mouth sucked and licked fervently in her womanhood. It was a chain reaction. And Callie was the one who was in charge of it.

Callie knew by the slowing the onslaught of Arizona that she was close to coming and she also noted that Addison fell on her elbow by the sensations that Arizona was creating inside her and were too much to handle. Addison was now encouraging Teddy with two fingers and judging by the heavy breathing and shortness of the blonde in bed, Callie also could tell that she was also nearing her own staff cliff.

Callie managed to sneak her right hand in Arizona's folds, so she start rubbing hard against her fiancée's aroused nub as she kissed and bit the light freckles shoulder."Ahhh ... Callie ... I'm gonna ... Fuck! I'll ..." Arizona cut her words as her hips picked up the pace of her thrusts and in the room only heard the wet slap of Addison's ass colliding directly with her part.

And then Callie recorded Teddy gasp when the release took place in her body, Addison seconds later gave in to it and Arizona finally let loose her retained orgasm. Callie knew what chivalrous that her fiancée could be and she knew Arizona was just holding her orgasm to allow Addison enjoy it too.

Arizona's chest rose and fell heavily, trying to restore her breathing under control. She opened her eyes and saw Addy's cheek lying on Teddy's inner thigh. That was when she released the death grip she had on the redhead's hips and pulled out the well-established toy inside.

Addison groaned with relief as Arizona finally pulled out and she actually fell entirely on the double bed next to her girlfriend equally breathless.

"Damn that was hot!" Callie broke the silence and two seconds later the other three women burst into a tired laugh.

Arizona took off the toy and throw to the ground without concern as she turned to face her fiancée and attacking her lips in a sloppy wet kiss. "What do you want now?" Arizona asked her soon-to-be-wife.

"I don't know ..." Callie began almost shyly, but Teddy cut her off.

"I do." The couple turned her eyes to the blonde now leaning against the headboard with a sly smile.

"And what's that, babe?" Addison leaned on one elbow and looked expectantly at her perverted girlfriend.

"This is about Callie, right?" They all nod. "Well I suggest tying Callie while we take care of her." Callie raised her eyebrow at the suggestion of the dirty blonde.

"You just want to fuck my woman, at least once. Just admit it, Altman." Arizona pointed to her best friend.

"Can you blame her?" Addison intervened with a chuckle when she saw a light pink tint on Callie's cheeks.

"Not really, I can't. She is too hot. Almost dirty hot." Arizona praised the brunette as she bit her cheek lightly.

Callie just blushed at the praise. "Let's do it then. Unless Callie is not okay with that?" Teddy asked with arrogance in her tone.

"If I'm okay with three beautiful women, including my fiancée, to please me?" The three women looked for a response. "It seems like you don't know me enough Altman." Callie laughed as she kissed Arizona's soft lips before climbing into bed and wait for the other women take over the situation were made.

Soon Callie was on her back and hands bound with handcuffs in the headboard. Arizona was kissing her neck and running her hands all over the brunette's body, as her right hand drifted to the center and start massaging the nub of nerves hidden there, then Addison came up with a blindfold.

"We never said anything about blindfold." Callie was about to panic when suddenly her vision was hampered.

"Just relax, baby." Arizona knew how much Callie hated having blindfolded during sex. The brunette is indeed a very visual person and she like to have control over what they do to please each other. So this bandaging her eyes, while in a room with two other women - even her friends - could be a bit much.

"Arizona!" Callie began to stir when she felt the bed sink with the body of what she supposed was Teddy.

Arizona then climbs astride her lap and kissed her cheek before kissing her lips. "Shhh ... it's okay, baby. Relax." She instructed.

"Let me see you." Callie demanded and Arizona granted.

"Okay, I'm here. I'll be here all the time." She said before giving her a passionate and deep kiss.

"It is absolutely necessary blindfold?" Callie gave her best puppy dog eyes in a desperate attempt to avoid the inevitable.

Arizona chuckled at the pretty face. "Just for a little bit baby." Arizona kissed her one last time and again put the band in her eyes.

Arizona, Addison and Teddy stood in a far corner of the bed so they could talk in a whisper so as not to be heard by the brunette tied in bed.

"We need a final act." Addison whispered to the two blondes. "Something good."

"You sound like a porn star, baby." Teddy chuckled when her girlfriend just rolled her eyes.

"Well, she has a point, Teddy." Arizona looked at her soon-to-be-wife a second before returning her gaze to the couple in front of her.

"I have an idea ... But I'm not sure you'll like it ... Or even to Callie." Teddy rambled.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, what's please Callie the most?"

"Sex?" Arizona brought quickly making Addy to chuckle.

"Well, yes, but she likes sex with you, Arizona." The tall blonde said brainer. "She likes you."

"What do you suggest then?" Addison already had an idea of what her girlfriend wanted to do. She just needed confirmation.

"I suggest that she sees both Addy and I having sex with you." Teddy dropped the idea and Addy grins. Yes, she knows well her girlfriend.

"You think it's a good idea? Not too much?" Arizona have her doubts though.

"If you not willing to do it, it's perfectly fine." Addison said.

"No, I mean, we're doing this to fulfill her fantasy and I want her to enjoy this ... not to making her feel uncomfortable or something like that."

"I on the contrary, I think she will act possessive and fuck your brains out later." Teddy brings unblinking.

"Okay, let's do it. But if she says stop, then that's what we do, okay?" Arizona looked expectantly at her friends.

"Okay!" Both women said in unison.

Callie, on the other hand, was about to lose her mind. She heard the whispers and low voices - at least she knew she wasn't alone in the room - but even this didn't calm her anxiety blindfolded.

"Zo?" She called weakly.

"Yes, baby."

"Where are you?" Callie almost felt like a lost child in an amusement park, but she needed to feel close to the woman she loved.

"I'm here." Callie felt the hot breath of the blonde on her face. "I have a present for you." Arizona gave her a kiss on the dry lips. "Spread your legs, baby." She asked softly.

"Take off the band, please." Callie tried.

"Not yet." Arizona turned her attention to her fiancée's core and carefully installed the new toy. She lit it and immediately Callie shivered in the wave of pleasure through her.

"Ahhh Zooo ... W-What is that ... mmmm ... What are you doing?" She knew what it was, but had to ask.

"You like it? I know you do. You have one of these at home and you use it every time we're on opposite schedule." Arizona stroked the brunette's erect nipples.

"We're ready, Arizona." Callie heard Teddy's voice.

"Ready for what?" Callie gasped lifting the hips off the bed as the vibrator intensity increased.

"You'll see." The blonde smiled mischievously before releasing the blindfold and then kiss her lips.

Arizona made her way across the bed and knelt, she was placed in a strategic place where Callie could see her entirely. Then Teddy came up behind her and Addison in front.

Callie at first had to shake her clouded head to realize the large toys that were now attached to both Addison and Teddy's bodies. She saw Addison began kissing the blonde and deeply touching her breasts still covered with pink bra, while Teddy took her hand to massage the blonde's entrance.

Teddy is said to be as delicate as possible when she placed her hand in Arizona's ass' entrance. She was no stranger to anal sex, but she certainly didn't know if her friend had ever experienced it.

Callie saw Arizona broke the kiss with Addison as her face contorted in pain penetration. Teddy had the courtesy to fill with enough lubricant and manual stimulation, but the first was always a little painful. The tall blonde was stopped when the toy was buried to the hilt in Arizona and then Addison proceeded to do the same in the woman's slippery center.

Callie's eyes widened with amazement to see how her fiancée was installed with two dildos in her and slowly began to move at a slow pace. Deliberate. Deep. Passionate.

But something caught Callie's attention. Teddy's hands. Currently they were in Arizona's holy ass. The drop of sweat ran down the tanned face as she lifted her hips from the bed with each wave of both visual and kinesthetic pleasure the vibrator was providing her and the vision to see her blonde be taken that way.

Arizona soon got used to having the toys inside her and set a faster pace. "You know Callie?" Teddy caught the brunette's attention, who was actually focus on the short blonde's core. "Now I can understand why you like this ass so much." She smirked.

In her words, Arizona hit her blue orbs to chocolate brown and she - only she - could identify the flash of jealousy in Callie's look. She smiled through her pants.

Callie could feel adrift of her own orgasm - even with the vibrator buried between her legs - but something held her back.

Arizona's moans grew louder as Addison thrust faster and scraped her fingernails on the side of the blonde and judging by the heavy eyelids, dark blue eyes and the jaw loose, Callie knew Arizona was close to her climax too.

Arizona looked at her directly in her soul and she squirmed harder on the bed. She also knew that handcuffs would leave marks on her wrists tomorrow.

"Calliope ... God! I'm so ... I'm going to ..." The blonde announced between guttural groans.

"Stop!" Callie practically screamed. "Stop it all, Arizona." She said firmly.

Arizona took a hand back and placed in Teddy's thigh to stop her movements.

"Get out of her. Now. I want you out of her. I want you untie me and I want you two to leave the room." Callie barked her orders without even flinching.

And because this was all about Callie, Addison and Teddy did what they were told, leaving the couple alone in the room.

As soon as Callie's hands were freed, she took her fiancée and placed her face down on the bed. "You enjoy torturing me, don't you?" Callie ran her hands like an octopus all over the tired body, but equally turn on. "You knew I was going to stop this, right?" She roughly inserted three fingers in the blonde's depths.

Arizona's breath caught in her throat at the unexpected but welcome penetration the brunette was given to her. "I was waiting for it, baby ... Ahhh yes, don't stop." She lifted her ass and hitting it against Callie's pelvis.

"Who makes you feel this good, Arizona?" Callie accelerated her fingers and bring her free hand to massage the clit screaming for attention. "Answer!" She demanded.

"You! You're the one ... that makes me feel so ..." Arizona bit her lower lip as she felt the ferocity of her impending orgasm. "Keep going, Babe ... please!"

Callie forced the blonde's neck to one side and kiss her senseless, thrusting her tongue into her mouth as she continued thrusting faster and deeper into the blonde. She felt the inner walls clenched her fingers to the point of not being able to move more and seconds later a warm viscous liquid was found with her fingers.

She released Arizona's lips and bit the pale shoulder leaving the impression of her teeth as her own orgasm slammed into her. Arizona let out a gasp in Callie's teeth itch on her shoulder, but she was more entertaining in the enjoyment of her high that almost missed the sharp sting of pain in her shoulder.

When Callie opened her eyes again after falling of her own definition of heaven, she passed her tongue over the teeth impression looking pale red angry about the right shoulder.

"You okay?" Callie asked, fear had passed the line a little.

Still panting, Arizona nodded slowly. "Perfect." They shared a tired laugh.

Callie fell on her back and pulled the tired blonde's body on top of hers. "Sorry if it was too much." She said quietly as she cross her hand through the rebel blond hair after sex.

"It wasn't, really I'm fine, baby." Arizona said and kissed her lips. She loved how Callie always seemed to be so badass to the world and even in bed, but she always made her feel like a princess and giving her the best all the time.

Arizona snuggled into Callie's chest with a silly smile on her face. They were silent for a few seconds before the door opened abruptly and Teddy and Addison were present in the room.

"Good! You're finished. The bar is closing. Hurry up." Addison said as she walked in search of her clothing.

"Hey Teddy?" Callie called the tall blonde who was putting her pants. "If you ever touch my ass ..." She slapped Arizona's buttock and burying her nails into her flesh. "I'll shatter your hands." The three women laughed.

"Relax, baby. You're the only one I want to touch my ass." Arizona assured her fiancée. "You're the only one."


	2. Note

Hey Everyone!

It come to my attention that some of the guest readers are implying that this story is identical to other that they previously read and even that I plagiarized someone else story. Let me tell these people that I am not the kind of person who steals others people work. I work pretty hard for the things that I write and maybe my grammatical errors are also a problem for some of you, but I've never, EVER had the need to take anyone's work.

The funny thing is that I do not even like to read or write about Calzona having sex with other people. I just wrote this shot because it was a request that someone made to me on Tumblr.

So I'm just asking for a little respect & I'm sorry I bothered you though.


End file.
